


Unexpected Alliance

by EstelweNadia



Category: Free!, Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Joker Trap, M/M, Tricky Hearts, UtaFree, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelweNadia/pseuds/EstelweNadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UtaPri x FREE! Crossover<br/>Joker Trap x Future ES<br/>Tricky Hearts x Policeman!Rin </p><p>Police Officer Rin Matsuoka and Joker Trap agent codenamed Tricky Hearts find themselves forming an unexpected alliance to achieve common goals - to bring down the kingpin of the underworld and to save the Lady. </p><p>Or die trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tricky Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I ship these two so bad, and I thought this crossover would be interesting. 
> 
> Still wondering if I should change the & in Ren Jinguuji & Rin Matsuoka to Ren Jinguuji x Rin Matsuoka... 
> 
> Mistakes seen are all regretfully mine. None of my works are beta-ed, so please bear with me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story. ^^

"Son of a....!"

Rin's litany was rudely interrupted by a gunshot splintering the beam he was taking cover behind. Instantly he threw himself into a duck and roll before sprinting towards the nearest wall; bullets peppering mercilessly behind him. Rin pressed himself hard against the wall, heart thundering in his chest as he reached for his walkie talkie. 

"Sousuke! Sousuke, do you read me?! I need immediate reinforcement, over! Location: Warehouse..."

Rin could never finished his sentence, because the communication device suddenly shattered in his grip. Alarmed, Rin whirled around to ascertain the direction of the attack.

Too late his eyes zeroed in onto a sniper; the barrel of his gun glinting ominously in the distance. A tiny red dot travelled across the debris-strewn floor towards him like a heat-seeking missile.

Rin's eyes widened. He could feel his muscles bunching up helplessly to dodge the incoming bullet but deep inside his heart he knew there was no way he could make it.

A flash of red obscured his vision. A sharp retort of a gunshot was heard, and Rin saw the sniper tumbled over his hiding place to the floor below. 

"Get a grip, Officer Matsuoka!" The figure in red snapped at him, even as his unknown savior whipped out both hands, pistols in each, and fired unerringly at their opponents in both directions, smoothly changing his aim once his targets had been eliminated. "Reload your weapon and fight!"

"Who in the fucking hell are you?" Rin bit back, glaring heatedly at the stranger while he skilfully reloaded his own gun. 

The man in adorned in a long, crimson coat, whose long hair was as orange as the rising sun, eyes as blue as the ocean, flashed him a mischievous wink and a coy smirk.

"Joker Trap agent codenamed Tricky Hearts," He said sweetly, levelling his gun at Rin's face. "But you can call me Ren."

And Ren pulled the trigger.


	2. Escape

For the second time that night, Rin's eyes widened.

Ren shifted his aim slightly at the very last moment. The bullet ejected from the muzzle of Ren's gun whizzed past his ear. Someone grunted behind him, and then there was a thud of a body to the ground. 

"You bastard!" Rin snarled, embarrassed to think that he was going to be killed by the very person who had saved his life. Though Ren's motive was unclear, unknown, even, Rin had the strangest feeling that Ren wasn't... evil. 

"You're too soft, Rin," Sousuke had laughed at him. Rin cussed at the voice to shut up.

"Why, you're very much welcome, Matsuoka," Ren drawled, perpetually amused. "Terms of endearment aside, we have to escape from this place quickly, or else. Follow my lead, Officer."

Rin opened his mouth to frame a dozen of hot retorts, like, "Why the hell should I listen to you?" and "Just who do you think you are?" were among the first few at the tip of his tongue, but none made it out when Ren smashed something into the ground. 

Thick, billowing smoke swiftly enshrouded the building. 

Rin felt a warm arm around his waist, and a husky voice at his ear, sending shivers down Rin's spine. "Hang on tight, Matsuoka..."

Rin heard a sharp twang of something, and suddenly glasses rained around them and before Rin could brace himself, they were rushing up, up, up in terrifying speed towards the window.

They broke through the skylight and rolled to their feet. Ren disengaged his device and motioned Rin to follow him. 

Suspicion and confusion slowed him down, so impatient, Ren reached out from behind a huge air-conditioning unit and yanked Rin towards him. Ren wrapped an arm around Rin's waist to keep him still against him, and a hand across Rin's mouth just as footsteps thundered onto the rooftop.

He's taller than me, a stray thought groused into his mind, before Rin forcefully shook it off to focus on the situation at hand. 

Rin held his breath as footsteps and voices neared their hiding location.


End file.
